


Under Wraps

by telperion_15



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-24
Updated: 2010-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not sharing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Wraps

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for numb3rs100 on LiveJournal - prompt #130 Classified.
> 
> Spoilers for 'The Mole'.

Classified.

It was a word Colby had come to hate during his career. The Army was about as close-mouthed as an organisation could be when it came to sensitive information, and he was rapidly discovering that the FBI wasn’t much better, although he had to acknowledge that it wasn’t always their fault – orders from On High might be necessary on occasion, but they weren’t always welcomed by the agents trying to work already complicated cases.

  


  


But since he had joined Don Eppes’ team, Colby had started to have a little more appreciation for the word. He was around them every day, and had come to think of them as friends as well as colleagues. And in one case, as more than a friend.

  


  


But that was information he wouldn’t be sharing. No one else on the team knew, including the person in question, and Colby intended to keep it that way. Revealing it would ruin the team dynamic, in more ways than one, and he’d already come close to doing that once before, albeit for different reasons.

  


  


No, he would definitely be keeping this piece of data under wraps. No one else could know. _No one else_.

  


  


It was classified.


End file.
